Worlds of Infinite Worlds
There are hundreds or more alternate worlds in the GURPS Infinite Worlds multiverse. Most of GURPS settings can be easily adopted as part of the Infinite Worlds settings. Note that GURPS 4e (2004) is not entirely consistent on how it uses the "^" (superscience) notation and "^" didn't exist in GURPS 3e at all. This coupled with changes in the GURPS TL scale means that TLs from sources before 2004 may not be at the same TL in 4e. GM's desiring to visit a randomly chosen timeline should . For a random location, click here. Overview Sourcebook names abbreviations * Basic Set 4e (B) * GURPS Fantasy 4e (F) * Infinite Worlds (IW) * Time Travel (TT) * Time Travel Adventures (TTA) * Alternate Earths (AE) * GURPS Alternate Earths 2 (AET) * Technomancer (T) * Best of Pyramid Vol. 1 (BP1) * Pyramid Online; also known as Pyramid volume 2 (PYR); there are no longer viable links for these though the numbers of the HTML files are listed in case an archive is found. There are also references to Atomic Horror (AH), Atlantis (AT), Banestorm (BA), Black Ops (BO), Camelot (CA) Dragons (DR), Fantasy for 3rd Ed (F3rd), Fantasy II (FII), Goblins (GB), International Super Teams (IST), Reign of Steel (RS), Steampunk (STM), Terradyne (TE) and WWII:Weird War II (W:WW). See the official Steve Jackson Games Abbreviations for GURPS Titles page for details. Books not abbreviated on that page have been cited under their full titles. Additional information Timelines are listed by quantum. The number known is the number of timelines known to Homeline. Some timelines have moved quantum and a few even changed "local present" in 4th edition; those with only 3rd ed. sources are marked with "*". Tech Levels for uninhabited worlds are listed "NA". Due to the changes in Tech Level between 3e and 4e the TLs for 8+ from 3e material is not quite right. When possible the TL is updated to 4e (using the lowest TL possible) and in bold. This topic is based on the lists formerly posted as Timeline Map for the Infinity Unlimited Campaign and Timeline Map, Infinite Worlds Wiki both of which are preserved thanks to Internet Archive. It is being updated to bring it in line with the GURPS 4th edition Infinite Worlds book and subsequent releases. Some additional details regarding some of these worlds can be found at uchronia.net. 'Important note on the years' In GURPS 3e Infinity's present was 2015 in our 1991''GURPS Time Travel'' 85 (24 years from OTL's present) but GURPS Infinite Worlds, first published 2006, has Infinity's present as 2027 (19 years "ahead" of OTL's present). Also the years of many worlds either have not changed in the 12 years that have passed for Infinity or haven't seen 12 years pass for them. For example, Cherokee is still in 1930 and Holly is still in 1989 but Merlin-1 went from 1998 to 2004 (only 8 years) when it should be far later based on when the books in OTL came out. Centrom-Beta lost 15 years going from 1910 to 1895 confirming the Homelines of 3e and 4e are different. Any differences in the years will be represented by old year (3e reference); new year (4e reference) and those with years that don't quite line up will be in bold. One can easily hypothesize a Homeline-2 as representing the Homeline of GURPS 3e. List of Worlds by Quantum Quantum 1 Quantum 2 Note 1: Q2 and quanta below are inaccessible to Homeline by projector. Note 2: No Q2 worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum 3 Note 1: 39 known worldsBasic Set 526; TT87 gave 25; 35 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Quantum 4 Note 1: 89 known worldsTT87 gave 87; 34 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: 3 unnumbered Gotha pararells (IW128), not listed above. Note 3: Engstrom, formerly an echo from Q6, is not included in the above counts. Quantum 5 Note 1: 68 known worldsTT87 gave 68 as well; 53 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Homeline is included in this number. (B526) Note 2: Four Quantum 6 echoes have moved to Quantum 5. (TT88) Note 3: 4 unnumbered Gotha pararells (IW128), not listed above. Note 4: Quantum 5 and quanta below are unaccessible to Centrum with the noted exception of Red Moon (see Quantum Anomalies below). Quantum 6 Note 1: 379 known worldsTT87 gave 377; 56 described in sourcebooks and listed above. This number (379) includes both parallels and echoes (B544). Note 2: Echoes -- 281 known, 12000 BCE to present, few before 3000 BCE, 19 in 17th century, TT87-88. Until the discovery of Centrum Beta (apparently an Quantum 7 echo of Centrum) it was thought that only Homeline had echoes. Furthermore, it is theorized that some echoes "drift" into quantum range (IW21). Some echoes can shift to quantum when changes to their history occur while other echoes ("anchors") cannot be shifted. Anchor echoes are sometimes viewed as close parallels. Echoes that shift or are shown to be anchor usually given new names. (IW 85) It is unclear whether former echoes are included in this total. Note 3: 24 Echoes have "vanished" from Quantum 6. Four shifted to Quantum 5; eleven have moved to Quantum 7 (six of which were due to Centrum influence); one (Engstrom) shifted to Quantum 4 and seven have not been rediscovered. One reality was shifted to Quantum 7 by Centrum but was returned to Quantum 6 by isolated I-Cops. Note 4: Details on four unnamed echoes shifted out of Quantum 6 by Centrum (TT89): * London destroyed by atomic bomb in 1902. * Execution of Queen Elizabeth I in 1554. * Sinking of H.M.S. Beagle in 1833. Reality vanished in 1837. * Sabotgue of Yuri Gagarin's space capsule in 1960. Note 4: 8 unnumbered Gotha parallels (IW128), not listed above. Quantum 7 Note 1: 126 known worldsTT87 gave 102; 40 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Note 2: 4 Gotha parallels (IW128), two unnumbered and not listed above, plus Gotha-1 and Gotha-2. Quantum 8 Note 1: "About" 45 known worlds according to Centrum agents interrogated by InfinityTT87 also gives a number 45; 5 described in sourcebooks and listed above. Centrum is included in this number. (B526) Note 2: Quantum 8 and quanta above are inaccessible to Homeline. Note 3: Four TL6, one TL7, two TL8, five global holocausts of TL7-9 cultures. Quantum 9 Note 1: 43 known worlds according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity"About 40" according to TT87. Note 2: No Q9 worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Note 3: One Centrum colony (IW51), presumably similar to its Q8 colonies. Quantum 10 Note 1: 52 known worlds according to Centrum agents interrogated by Infinity ("About 40" according to TT87). Note 2: No Q10 worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum 11+ Note 1: Q11 and quanta above are inaccessible to Centrum. Note 2: No Q11 or above worlds have been described in official sourcebooks. Quantum Anomalies Note 1: 12 listed above. Note 2: Known generally as "Deadly Settings", "Reality Vanish" or just "Vanish ", there are at least 41 parachronic coordinate settings where people or objects sent into them never return. These are assumed to be worlds where the laws of physics are sufficiently different from that of our own universe to kill visitors and/or cripple their equipment (IW141). No Quantum listed Note 1: 40 at last count Note 2: All presumably within the reach of Infinity, so on Q3 to Q7 Note 3: The names of 17 Gotha parallels have not been given. There are over 18 known post-apocalyptic worlds that suffered nuclear war, and three that suffered biowarfare (B528). Most of them are not named and listed above. Realties not formally listed as part of the Infinite Worlds setting Worlds in bold are licensed settings. Genres are in Italic. Worlds of... Many of the genre/settings books have suggestions for alternate histories. These have been grouped into the "Worlds of ..." category. Collections of fanmade worlds * GURPS 4E Thumbnail Alternate Earths - 11 alternate worlds * GURPS Alternate Earths (Weird realms) - 12 alternate worlds with Quanta * GURPS Fan settings - an archive of gurpsnet with fan versions of various settings. * Alternate Crosstime Organizations - SJGames forum thread. * New Reality Seeds - (Steve Jackson forums) * Five Earths, All in a Row (Steve Jackson forums) - Five Earths can interact with each other. Alternate history works/ideas * Uchronia: the alternate history list * alternatehistory.com: The largest English-language Alternate History community on the Internet. It has a wiki * Althistory wiki * The Alternate Historian * AlternateHistoryHub * Monsieur Z * Whatifalthist * Talkernate History References Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Lists Category:Reality Classification Category:Worlds of ...